


A Delightful Web

by BlueB03



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Peter Parker, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Villain Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueB03/pseuds/BlueB03
Summary: Spider-Man was fed up. New York relied on him to save everyone, yet he wanted to do things on his own. Take what he wanted, when he wanted. After being sent to fix a midday bank robbery, both Peter and Venom find something they want in the form of the hostage held at gunpoint.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	A Delightful Web

It had been a passing idea for Peter, the idea to own the world, the be stronger than the Avengers, stronger than the military, stronger than every worthless person in the goddamn world. It had come after Otto had died, the snarly voice that had been in his head since Venom's break-in to Midtown. _Preserve the Mech. Harry won't mind. What can he do to stop you?_

And so, the mech was preserved. After a bit of convincing and the creation of an encrypted activation code, Harry had retired the mech back to Oscorp labs instead of dismantling it. Yet, still, Spider-man couldn't rule the world just yet. He needed more, needed a plan. Venom needed to keep up the work to make Spider-Man's image amazing. 

It started with the return of the Aggressive Spider, the man hurrying through the city and getting the occasional boost from Venom to break a jaw or crush a leg, anything to shut the villains up. Suddenly, J. Jonah was once more calling Spider-Man the hero New York needed. No more menace, no more villain, no more arrest him- it was encouraging. Peter knew it was a good change.

_Brock was freed. I should take him, let you defeat Venom._ Came that growl in Peter's mind. Of course! If the bad thing was gone, no one would see Venom as a threat. Spider-Man would be the hero that destroyed an alien. And so, two months post the death of Otto Octavious, Spider-Man defeated Venom with sound and had Eddie Brock arrested forever. Now to new sights, to expansion.

It started when Nick Furry came to him with the proposal of training a few Mutants to be heroes. Danny Rand, Ava Ayala, Luke Cage, and Sam Alexander. Three weeks later and a slip of symbiote portions to drinks and Peter had his own destructive super army ready to do as he bid. It was perfection, truly.

Though Peter could feel he was missing something- someone to sit beside him on the throne as Spider-Man slowly became the world's ruler.

A call from Captain Yuri about a hostage situation gone wrong led Peter and Venom to their prize. Of course, it had been so obvious! Harry had been with Peter since they were seven, a pretty face with a well known name and shorter than Peter now (thank God for growth spurts). The perfect prince to sit by the Spider's side.

However, the current predicament was less than favourable. Harry being held against some thug's chest, the barrel of a gun pressed right against his chin and on the verge of anxiety induced tears. Toomes was right, that look of fear was delightful on Harry's face. Peter physically had to restrain Venom from leaping out from inside of him, quickly webbing the gun and pulling it away from the burglar.

"Come now, man. Leave the kid alone, he looks terrified." The hero commented, leaping to punch the man away and take Harry's hand. Of course, Peter couldn't help teasing his soon-to-be prince, hugging him close. "Come along, little Osborn. You're safe now."

"Pe- Spider-Man... thank you." Harry commented, head dropping to Peter's shoulder. From the trembling and short breaths, it was obvious that the male was on the verge of a full-blown anxiety attack. Seeking out comfort in an old friend, how cute.

"But of course. I can't not save New York's prince." Peter commented, easily moving to the ceiling with an arm around Harry's waist... and possibly a nice wrap of Venom as well. "Iron Fist, Nova, floor is yours. Make sure not to kill this time, I'm gonna take Harry back home."

"See ya, Spidey!" Sam called, soaring through the window to begin taking out the burglars. Danny took care of anyone near the door, only letting Peter and Harry pass before going into full attack mode. How nice it was to control people, though Venom wouldn't be allowed to control Harry. No, Harry would love the both of them very soon.

Thankfully, Harry's fear set him to hide his eyes against Peter's neck, allowing the Spider to pass by Oscorp and board the long-since commandered Helicarrier. Down the stairs and to Loki's old cell, Peter easily deposited Harry on the bed, removing his mask before working to comfort his friend. Gentle hands rubbing circles into shoulders, shoulder blades, mid back, waist; gloves falling off to be replaced with the sleek black of venom creating claws over his fingers, hands flying up to tear Harry's shirt, such a cute yelp to follow, hushes from Peter as Venom excitedly felt the smooth stomach of Harry, perfection. Bliss.

"Peter- Pete, what're you doing? What the hell is on me? Stop it." Harry mumbled, trying to sit up only to be pinned to the bed by black tendrils enveloping his wrists and attatching him to the post of the bed. "What's going on? What is this, Peter, please, help!"

"Such a pretty prince, isn't he, Venom?" Peter commented, sitting up to carress Harry's cheek whilst his second half continued groping Harry's torso, excitement. "We just need to fix that little mouth. Remove the no's so that I can have what I want."

_"He is perfect. A beautiful Prince to rest by our side."_ Venom commented, weight adding to Harry's chest to contain his struggles. To allow a tendril to wrap around his nipple and work it to a pink peak. _"Such beautiful reactions."_

"We'll hold off on looking beneath his waist for now." Peter commented. "Harry's gotta loosen up and get used to us first. Venom, can you stop him from biting down?"

The Spider watched as a forked tendril slipped into Harry's mouth, forcing it open and coating those teeth to keep them seperated. Moments later, Peter was kissing Harry, tongue exploring the protesting male's mouth, getting some extra length from Venom to force Harry into gagging, sucking the delicous taste of chocolate and peaches from the boy's tongue. Minutes later, Peter pulled back laughing around the black glob in his mouth as Venom countinued to explore Harry's mouth and throat, draw out those beautiful choking sounds. Once Harry finally went silent, Peter forced Venom to recede so that he could kiss all around Harry's cheeks, each and every freckle given its rightful attention.

"Peter, why are you doing this? What happened? What is this stuff?" Harry argued, turning his face away from Peter and yelping as the insane male licked the inside of his ear.

"I needed a Prince." Peter stated, turning Harry's face to look at him. Fear filled blue eyes meeting insane green ones, a manic smile contrasting the terrified frown. "Who better than my best friend? The boy with the blue eyes and pretty, auburn curls who's always been behind me. All I needed was a little reminder of how beautiful you are and what better than seeing those pretty blues glowing with tears? Those freckled cheeks flushed from shyness? Your pretty curls all mussed up by my own hand? God, you're beautiful, Harry. And in a week or two, I'll dress you up and well take the mech for a nice ride. Destroy the neural cortex, get my Venom into the Avengers, take over the world."

"The mech isn't- what do you mean take out the Avengers? Taking over the world, Parker don't you remember Octavious dying to stop Toomes from using that thing? Don't you remember the two weeks I was in the ICU because of the hole that laser nearly put in my chest? Don't you remember Anya's three week long concussion? All of the fires? Why would you willingly do that all over?" Harry argued, grunting as the tendrils around his wrists suddenly tightened. Okay, okay, the monster thingy didn't like him saying that. "Get this stuff off of me, please Pete. What's going on?"

"Mmm, you're so cute. Harry, this isn't a game. I know what I'm doing. Being a hero is so boring, it's just smack, bang, pow. No recognition, no thank yous, no rewards... I don't like that." Peter stated. "Like this, I can get what I want. I _own_ the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, I _own_ the team of teenage heroes. They do what I want, I could destroy New York with just one word! Do you not understand how exciting that is? I can do anything I want and get away with it!"

"Peter, you're not in the right state of mind! Ge-get off of me, get these slimy things off of me, and give me a shirt! Please, I want to leave." Harry argued. No requests were fulfilled though. Instead, Harry found more tendrils around his neck, acting as a sick sort of leash to keep him down on the bed, Peter was kissing him once more, that tongue forced back into his mouth whilst a knee pushed between his legs to grind at his privates. He could feel the Helicarrier they were in lifting off into the air, teen heroes back on board and getting them airborne before Harry could escape. It was terrfiying.

"Two weeks. If you don't love me in two weeks then I'll let you go." Peter stated, licking a stripe from Harry's shoulder all the way up to the corner of his mouth. "But you'll be in love long before then. Putty in my hands within five days."

And so, the lights went out and Harry was forced to calm down and accept the new weight on his wrists and neck. Thirty minutes later, Harry was forced to lay half on top of Peter, silently letting tears slip down his cheeks as his hands were bonded around the back of Peter's neck, wrapped intimately around his friend whilst his nose lay in the crook of his captor's shoulder.

It was dark. Harry could pretend it was just a regular sleepover in the dark.


End file.
